Nobody's Home
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: She wants to go home But nobody's home It's where she lies Broken Inside...MS Updated from the other one with an alternate ending
1. Story

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters here are mine and do not belong to me (I wish)  
  
**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to put in my bit of a MS story so RR plez! The lyrics are from Avril Lavigne's Under My Skin CD called Nobody's Home. Everything in italics are flashbacks. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes.

* * *

She wants to go home But nobody's home It's where she lies Broken inside  
  
With no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside  
  
Samantha wandered the streets of New York, mindless of where she was going. The sun was just starting to set behind the skyscrapers-the pink and orange blending into a fiery background of Manhattan. But Samantha took no notice. People flowed all around her like a river. Time had slowed down for her since that day, that one fateful day everything was ripped from her: her dreams, her future and the man she loved.  
All around her, lights from stores on Times Square shined brightly. Families, teenagers, adults hanging out, laughing, enjoying the time spent with friends and loved ones all reminded her of her first date with him.  
_She came out of the theater laughing as she held onto his arm. He watched her, amused. The night's cool air blew over them as New Yorkers blended together on the street of Times Square. She lifted her face towards the wind, enjoying the feeling. Sam turned to look at him.  
"I'm hungry." She said, grinning.  
He grinned back at her. "Are you always like this?"  
"You know it, Martin." Sam stepped towards the curb to hail a taxi. Before she could, she felt his arm snake around her waist pulling her back into him as a biker went speeding over the spot where she just stood. Martin and Sam now stood very close to each other; Sam's bag crushed between their bodies.  
"Guess I just saved your life." Martin said softly.  
"I would've survived anyway." Sam whispered.  
Samantha looked up into his face to find him watching her. His gaze dropped down to her mouth and she knew he was going to kiss her. She drew in a breath as he lowered his head. Martin hesitated just before he reached her lips. When she didn't say anything, Martin covered her mouth with his. The kiss was heaven to Sam; there was no other way to describe it. It was laced with fire and Sam groaned. A few moments later Martin lifted his head.  
Martin laughed at her dazed expression. Samantha smiled. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "This is going to be really fun."  
_ A tear escaped, rolling down her cheek and Sam wiped at it. A couple came bursting out of a restaurant near Sam. The sight of them nearly brought fresh tears but Sam checked her emotions. Her feet kept propelling her towards her unknown destination. But she had nowhere to go-everywhere she went had memories Sam and Martin had shared. Memories she wasn't ready to face.  
The sun had fully set now, plunging New York into darkness. The same kind of darkness Sam's heart had plunged into. As she crossed the street, Sam left behind the lights of Times Square. Samantha looked up at the stars as if trying to make sense of them...  
_ "Sam?" Martin called to her from the bedroom.  
"Yeah?" Samantha pulled on an oversized T-shirt and walked out of her closet. Martin was still lying on the bed, just as she left him. Outside her window she could hear the typical sounds of a New York night. Sam climbed onto her bed and over to Martin who took her in his arms. Feeling quite your soul she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"How long have we been going out?" Martin asked.  
"Hmm, close to a year." Sam responded.  
"Close to a year." He mused. "Okay."  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Martin was quiet for a moment. "I think you should marry me."  
Sam looked up at Martin. She searched his face for clues to why he was asking her. But she found tenderness, compassion...and love. Love was the reason why he was asking her to marry him. He loved her.  
Samantha smiled. "Yes. I'll marry you."  
A huge smile broke out on Martin's face. He leaned down to kiss her and Sam kissed him back. Martin was still smiling as he released her.  
"I love you, Martin." Sam said, reaching up to touch his face.  
He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "I love you too, Samantha. I'll always love you."  
Sam left a quick kiss on his lips before turning on her side so that her back was to Martin. His arms were still wrapped around her. Sam laid there in the arms of the man she loved knowing they'd have forever to be together...  
_ Forever, Sam thought. She and Martin would have forever to be together. Only they never got that chance...  
_It was chaos all around Sam. FBI agents and medics rushing all around her, but Sam was frozen. The events replayed over and over in her mind. The suspect turning, gun firing, Sam stood unable to move and directly in the bullets' path, Martin pushing her aside. Samantha had watched as the bullets hit Martin. He had been pushed backwards by the impact falling. Medics had gotten to him and were now trying to save him.  
Samantha and Danny waited off to the side, waiting for news. Someone had put a jacket over her, probably Danny. Please let him live, Sam prayed, I love him. Let him live. But them she heard shouting.  
Marin had flat-lined and the medics were trying to bring him back. Samantha watched, horrified and unable to believe it. A few minutes later the activities stopped and all Sam heard was the flat-line before it, too, was turned off. A medic looked over to Danny and Sam, shaking his head. At first, Sam didn't react, couldn't. But then a sob escaped and more followed.  
"No!" Sam cried, tears flowing down her cheeks endlessly. Her knees gave out under her and she began to fall. Danny caught her down to the ground.  
"No. No, no, no..." Sam repeated through her tears. Danny held her in his arms as Samantha cried her heart out. Soon her sobs subsided but her tears still fell. Samantha began to whimper. Danny just held her, trying to comfort her while whispering to her, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry."  
_ Samantha now stopped walking. When she looked around, she realized that she was at Martin's apartment. She hesitated before going up.  
She stopped in front of his door. She raised her hand to knock like she always did, despite the key she had, but remembered that nobody was home. Using the key, she let herself in.  
She stood facing his empty apartment. In her mind, Sam could see Martin coming towards her to greet her with a kiss. Sam smiled sadly to herself as she began to walk around. Most of Martin's stuff had been packed away in boxes since he was about to move in with her. On his counter was a framed picture. Sam picked it up, recognizing it as one of the pictures they took during their dates. Samantha had her arms around his neck from behind and they were both leaning in for a kiss. Sam traced his face sadly before setting the picture down.  
She turned and made her way towards the bedroom. As she entered, memories came rushing back to her. Emotions threatened to choke her. Sam remembered the many nights she spent here, in his arms. A couple tears fell down from her eyes. Samantha could smell Martin everywhere and could almost feel his presence. Sam touched the bed and a few tears fell onto it. On his bedside table were more pictures of him and Sam and the team but there was also pictures of Samantha. She walked towards his closet and picked out a random shirt. Carrying it back to the bedroom with her, she looked around Martin's apartment.  
Sitting on the floor next to the bed, Samantha cried knowing her eyes were never going to be dry, feeling broken inside. 


	2. Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:** This is just an alternate ending that I felt like writing. It takes place after the last flashback.

* * *

Samantha had stopped walking. She looked around, finding herself standing in the middle of a park. She was also alone. She walked towards a nearby bench and sat down. Sam leaned back and closed her eyes. Memories came rushing back so strong that Sam gasped, opening her eyes. Tears flooded her eyes and emotions threatened to choke her.  
She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. It had been two weeks since he died and during those weeks, she kept to herself. Sam missed Martin. She missed having him around to confide in, missed his endless hugs and kisses, his bright smile and laughter brightening her day. She even missed his teasing about her driving. But mostly she missed how he made her feel whenever he was around. Even her apartment seemed brighter with him around. Now, Sam couldn't even go home. She had nowhere to go.  
A tear fell and another followed. Sam began crying uncontrollably. The tears kept falling; Sam could stop them. Sam sat on the bench all by herself, crying, knowing she'll never stop crying.  
  
A few yards away, Danny stood behind some trees as he watched his friend cry. It wretched his heart to see her like this but he knew Sam had to go through her pain alone. So Danny stood watching as Samantha cried over Martin, her lost love and his lost friend.

* * *

I don't know if it came out exactly how I had it in my head but I figured it was sad enough for me. Plez RR! 


End file.
